


Together Or Not At All

by too many stars to count (imagined_away)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Afterlife, Brothers, Death, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-02
Updated: 2010-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-11 10:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagined_away/pseuds/too%20many%20stars%20to%20count
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred never wanted to do anything without George and that includes going to the afterlife. Written for the prompt "Fred without George" Please let me know what you think!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together Or Not At All

**Together Or Not At All**

Fred looked around confused. Why was he at the Burrow? Well, to be specific, he was at the road that ran past the Burrow, but still.

"George?" He called looking around for his twin. No answer. "Hello?" Fred shouted. Still no answer.

He looked back at his house. It was strange, he thought, how little interest he had in going inside. Somehow, though Fred wasn't really sure how, he knew no one would be there.

A noise sounded from down the road and Fred was surprised to see a blue Ford Angilia round the corner. 'Dad?' He wondered privately.

But no, this driver had a head full of white hair where the little hair his father had left was still a blazing red. The car pulled up next to him. "Fancy a ride, son?"

"Uncle Billius?" Fred couldn't help how surprised he sounded. The man had been dead for the past 14 years after all. Most of his memories of the other man were vague, made up more family stories than actual memory.

"In the flesh." He smiled fondly at Fred and the younger man remembered how Bilius had always said the twins would follow in his pranking footsteps.

"Aren't you dead, mate?" Never let it be said Fred Weasley was a shy man.

"Sure am." Billius nodded pulling a pipe out his robes. "Been a long time, little guy."

Fred ignored the last comment too busy taking in his situation. The last thing he remembered was Percy. Percy had been joking about something and Fred had felt so amazed for a moment and then - nothing. And now he was here.

He looked up at his Uncle who was watching him with a knowing expression. "Does that mean - am I dead?"

"Aye, son." Billius lit his pipe.

"What about George?" Fred's chest frightened in fear for his twin even when he knew that dying didn't hurt a bit.

"He's still back there." His Uncle jerked his head down the road, back where he's come from. "You can't go back there, Freddie." Billius was the only one who ever called him that, not that it mattered now.

"Why are you here?" Fred asked.

"To take you, home." Billius answered steadily.

"No." Fred said firmly and his Uncle's eyes widened in surprised. "It was nice of you to come and get me or whatever, but I'm not going anywhere without George.

"I know," He said as his Uncle started to protest. "He's not dead. That's fine, I'll wait. And when he does die, you can take us both. We're going together or not at all."

Billius nodded. "If that's what you want."

"It is." Fred assured him.

"Alright then. I don't know how long it will be for George but the wait shouldn't seem long to you, Freddie. I'll come back for you when he's here too."

"Thanks Uncle Billius."

"Of course, Freddie." The older man reached out a hand which Fred grasped momentarily and then he was off, the Ford heading steadily into town.

Fred lay down on the grass to await his twin.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Harry Potter fic I've published so I would love to hear your thoughts! Thanks for taking the time to read :)


End file.
